Yumiko Otosaka
Yumiko Otosaka is a high school student and a player of Endless Utopia Online. She is a main protagonist of Endless Utopia Online: Redemption Complex. Appearance In-Game Yumiko wears a one-piece open white collared shirt with a black skirt. There is a small brown set of pouches on her side. Her hair reaches the middle of her back. On her legs she wears pink thigh-highs and black shoes. Her right forearm and palm are bandaged in black. She is always seen with a black fedora. Real Life Yumiko wears the Tsukiyo Academy uniform most of the time, which is a black top with a white undershirt and a blue ribbon, with a black skirt and black leggings, along with black dress shoes. When she has a day off and goes out, she wears a black collared jacket with the sleeves folded up over a one-piece beige shirt and skirt with an anime character on the front. She wears black boots. Background Yumiko was born to a family that constantly had financial troubles. But at school, she still did her best to fit in. She had her own group of friends, and enjoyed their company. After a while, her friends at school decided to start a band, and Yumiko decided to use a pop rock-style guitar, but then she was also elected to be the main singer in the band, making her play both parts in the band, which was fine by her. However, the band was not much of a success, so they ceased performing. They were all still friends though. One night, she heard someone moving things around on the first floor of her house, so she woke up her parents so they could go investigate, with Yumiko quietly following. There they found a robber searching for expensive belongings. Her parents confronted him immediately, threatening to call the police on him while Yumiko watched from the shadows. But suddenly, the robber pulled out a gun and shot both her parents, killing them both. Yumiko screamed and rushed over to them. The robber, upon seeing the child, immediately ran outside and escaped. Yumiko called the emergency line and reported the incident, and desperately tried waking her mom and dad up. When the police arrived, they found Yumiko laughing and in tears over the two bodies. It was then that Yumiko developed a sadistic and mentally unstable sub-personality that appeared whenever her usual self felt overly angry or sad. It was also then that she decided that she would find that man who killed her parents and return the favor. After her parents' murder, she left her hometown to live with her sister for a while. There, she learned that her sister was a survivor of SAO. Knowing that her sister was able to cope with their parents' deaths, Yumiko believed that her sister's strength came from her experience in that VRMMO, and decided to play one herself. Instead of playing one though, she ended up playing several of them, supposedly "testing" them to see if they would be good enough for her to have fun and get stronger mentally at the same time. But since all these games cost money, Yumiko knew that she wouldn't be able to do much more if she didn't get a steady cash supply. While walking in the street searching for part-time job offerings, she was approached by a man in a suit, offering her a job as an idol. She took it, and soon became one of the most popular idols in her city. She made enough money to rent her own apartment somewhere in the city and moved there. As she grew more and more popular, she saved up enough money to buy a BridgeGear and Endless Utopia Online, to finally immerse herself in a VRMMORPG. And then after that, she studied and saved enough to go to Tsukiyo Academy, one of the highest-ranking schools in Japan, so she could learn from the best and experience how life would be like living in an environment that is almost always about the school. She still brought her BridgeGear and guitar though. She needed the BridgeGear for stress relief and to learn how to get stronger, and she used her guitar as a way to remind herself of her old friends. Personality Yumiko is an energetic and sometimes strange girl, who prefers the fun way rather than the most efficient way. She dislikes seeing people be sad or distant, so whenever she says someone like that, she always tries to cheer him/her up or become more friendly with that person. Due to this, she has become quite popular among her classmates as "everyone's older sister". She doesn't feel particularly close to anyone, however. Although, also because of her frequent contact with others, she has become addicted to social media. She wishes she that she wasn't addicted, because she hates the feeling of jealousy from someone getting more likes on their post than her or when she doesn't get many replies on something she made. This side of her feels fake in her mind, since what she does online is different from what she really feels inside. However, she'd like to keep it that way. Secretly, her utmost wish is for someone to be able to get through her fake personality, and connect and love the real her. When her parents were killed, her original personality was not damaged, but instead created her sub-personality that is difficult for her to control. Her alternate personality has a strong disregard for life and will do anything to accomplish the goal she has in her mind. Abilities Endless Utopia Online *'Race: Fiend' *'Occupation/Affiliation: Bounty Hunter/herself' *'Main Equipment' **Override **Livid **Voltaire As a fiend, Yumiko was initially training to use the Dark Elemental Bending, but decided to use the Illusion effects of Energy Bending instead since she found them more helpful in her job. It was difficult at first. She went around, asking for tips on how to use it better, but all the people around her opted for Elemental Bending. By finding some books, she eventually got the hang of it, and was able to use less Aera every time. Having the power to deceive her enemies' eyes and teleport around to confuse them further, she found fighting capable opponents to be fun. Fighting easy enemies, however, proved to be boring for her and she usually didn't need any Aera to beat them. By getting a job as a bounty hunter, she was able to collect weapons that she thought would be the best for her. They compliment her fighting style and easily overpower normal store-bought weapons. Using Illusion, she can create multiple copies of herself and teleport around, confusing the opponent completely by "shuffling" herself and her clones to all attack. Her three weapons, Override, Livid, and Voltaire, all have completely different uses. Override is a throwable tomahawk that can be held in one or two hands. It is ideal for breaking down doors, locks, boxes, or anything that can be smashed as a way to open. Livid is a small dagger that is made of the strongest metal in the game, and can cut easily through almost anything. It also has a button that opens the blade to release a more powerful energy blade, powered by Yumiko's own Energy. If she puts more Aera into it, the blade changes and gets more powerful. Voltaire is a weapon that she discovered during a raid. It is an experimental hand cannon that launches small crystallized forms of Aera at the target. These crystals can have a specific element attached to them, but Yumiko rarely utilizes that feature. Trivia *Her name is a nod to Yu Otosaka from the anime Charlotte. *Her design is based on a version of the vocaloid IA as a member of the Tokyo Dennou Tantei Dan (Tokyo Cyber Detective Brigade). *She was given the epithet "Noise-chan" because of her tendency to infiltrate enemy lines by creating extremely bothersome noises and explosions to distract them. Music Theme Theme 1= |-| Theme 2= |-| Theme 3= Category:Character Category:Female Category:EUO Player Category:Fiend (EUO)